


Duke: Origins

by sakurachan811



Series: The Renegade Files [7]
Category: G.I. Joe: Renegades
Genre: Angst, F/M, Food Issues, Heavy Petting, Homophobic Language, Past Rape/Non-con, Poverty, References to Depression, Self-Hatred, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurachan811/pseuds/sakurachan811
Summary: Long before Duke was made, there was always Conrad.
Series: The Renegade Files [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815079
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Before he was Duke, way back when was just a kid growing up in Missouri. The pretty boy, fairy, poor parents then one parent then step parent. 

Memories of wearing worn denim jeans to school, of wearing layers of sweatshirts in early December because they couldn't afford to get him a real winter jacket that year. The other kids kept stealing his.  
Why him? He knows It's his damn mouth that keeps getting him in trouble. Saying things he knows are best kept inside.

One day he realized that if he doesn't fight back it'll never end. So he starts fighting back and fights to win, he loses alot but some of them stop now that he's not such an easy target, some is enough, the worst of it stops.  
He'd look in the mirror sometimes trying to see what it is the other kids don't like about him, what makes the girls turn and run when he goes to talk to them, like he's got a disease.

Then in seventh grade there's the familiar bone deep pain of growth spurts, of there never being quite enough food to go around between himself, his mother, Max and young Vince.

In highschool he couldn't do anything about the other boys they were all bigger than him and he's just stupid, skinny Conrad, with his stupid hair. who couldn't afford to get it cut often enough to avoid getting called a fag.  
Who still doesn't have a girlfriend in Junior year despite his good looks. That year he shoots up another foot, he gets more chest hair and it goes all the way to his groin now. His jawline is sharp enough to cut glass, the skin is drawn tight over his cheeks. Girls stop him in the halls to talk to him now, the other guys pound him on the shoulder or laugh when he stutters, ears red, still shy. When she breaks up with him later that year, he doesn't know what the hell he did wrong. Is it because he couldn't afford to take her out? not because he's gay or anything, do Shut the fuck up Hunter.

He knows that guys are supposed to do that,Take girls out.  
He just didn't have the money for dates, making Quarterback in Senior year, other guys give him advice on how to gain more muscle. Give him these disgusting protein shakes tasting of chalk and sand that even he has problems drinking no matter how hungry he is. 

He's hungry all the damn time no matter how much he eats the food is never enough.

Cruel Laughter, hands in hair, pain pain pain.  
Don't think about it, Don't think, Don't think, DON'T-

The emergency room lights are so very bright.  
"You sack me, Flint" You sack me.  
He just wants his parents to be proud of him. His watches as his life falls apart around him like a sad house of cards. He lays awake at night his heart breaking and knee throbbing in tandem, hearing his mother cry about his medical bills when they think he's asleep.

At breakfast the next morning he looks across the table to see Vincent eating cereal, Sees Max reading the paper looking at the jobs section.  
His fork drags through his eggs, suddenly the few bites he did have feel like lead. His mom asks him if he's all right says he says he looks pale

"Just tired, is all."

Then the next day when his mom asks him what he wants to eat for breakfast he declines, he lies, says his pain medication makes him nauseous. He'll eat something later at school, promise. He gets a job at a local burger joint. He used to go to with the team after practice, used to.

Now he just works, and works some more, slips his money into his mom's purse or dad's wallet.  
He can fix this, it's his responsibility after all, He can fix it or die trying. He doesn't eat breakfast for the next three days.  
He eats lunch at school still, He has to eat something he knows that much about human anatomy.  
It goes on like this for a couple weeks, then one evening when he limps downstairs for dinner he sees mom made all his favorites, he sits down feels naked somehow.  
She serves him and the guilt is burning him alive. He thinks fast asks if he can be excused, flees the table before hearing the answer.

That night when he does his homework, unable to sleep. He hears snippets of conversation.  
He hears his mom say "Conrad won't eat." and "Max i don't know what to do."

Maybe his father would still be alive If he hadn't been. 

He needs this, the there's no other way.


	2. Chapter 2

His first girlfriend was a petite brunette with dark eyes and short thick curls. all fine bone structure and soft skin, a plush mouth.He thinks she's very pretty.He feels like his hearts going to burst when she kisses him the first time thumping against his ribs, hard.

When they make out at first, he doesn't know where to put his hands, so he cups her face tilting it for a better angle, sometimes or he'll stroke her knuckles with a thumb when he kisses her short and sweet, tucked to his side. She'd laugh when he'd surprise her with a kiss, the sound so airy and light it would bouy him up for the rest of the day, her laugh.

He's studied at her house they've had dinner together  
He'd kiss her goodbye, walks home alone. She's wearing a dress, he noticed something that he hasn't seen her in

Her parents aren't home that's not odd but then she's kissing him and that's not odd either he's felt her curves before nipped and sucked a mark into her collarbone once or twice.She clutches at his shoulders for purchase, then she's pushing his shirt up and feeling the firm muscles of his abdomen, his chest. groaning lowly when her nails catch on his nipples.  
She smiles into the kiss this time  
His jeans start to grow uncomfortably tight  
He breaks the kiss with a gasp when she hooks her fingers in his front belt loops and tugs pressing their bodies more firmly together.

"What?" he says he pants when she presses their hips together harder "Conrad." she purs his name nibbles on the shell of his ear,  
Suddenly it all clicks. Oh! oh She wants him.

He kisses her neck the way he knows she likes,  
Then He very gently presses her back into the chair overly mindful of his newfound strength and moves to kneel between her thighs. His thumb gently brushing over her knee, he flushes hotly when his fingers toy with the her underwear waits for her to tell him to stop. She doesn't, So he pushes her underwear down her thighs. He doesn't know what he's doing but she's pink and flushed, hot and dripping wet when he pushes one finger inside, then two.  
He crooks his fingers and strokes, tries to find that spot inside her that he hears the other guys talk about. He pays close attention to the way she gasps his name, how it goes straight to his cock.  
That's how he knows when he finds it.

Afterwords he shudders and gasps into her shoulder when she rubs and palms the hot shape of him through his jeans. His hips snap, pressing up into the friction


End file.
